1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a deer stand which is sturdy and durable due to the use of elongated members, preferably made of lengths of metal tubes, joined by welding to form a unitary contruct including foot and seat platforms held together by stanchions. The deer stand can be fastened to a tree with a chain, an eye bolt, a J bolt and spikes attached to the deer stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of deer stands are used for deer hunting. Deer stands can generally be classified as climbing types, ladder types, and seat- and seat-and-foot platform types fastenable to a tree. A climbing-type deer stand allows a hunter to attach the deer stand to a tree, and has movable parts which allow the hunter to climb to relatively great heights in the tree. The climbing-type deer stands have certain hunting advantages by enabling the hunter at a relatively great height in the tree to spot deer over comparatively greater distances, by keeping the hunter's human scent at a relatively high altitude at which deer are less likely to detect the scent, and, because deer instinctively do not expect danger from above the ground, by evading sight-detection of the hunter by deer. However, climbing deer stands are relatively dangerous. In fact, the most common and serious accidents to deer hunters involve incidents in which a hunter falls from a deer stand or the deer stand slips on the tree from a relatively great height. Thus, climbing deer stands pose a significant risk to the hunter, particularly when used high in a tree.
The ladder-type deer stands essentially include a ladder with a seat attached near or at the top of the ladder, on which a hunter sits. The hunter assembles and leans the ladder-type deer stand against a tree, and climbs the ladder to the seat. While most ladder stands are relatively stable and do not extend to relatively great heights in the tree so that the hunter is less subject to injury from falling from the deer stand, the ladder-type deer stand is generally produced in several parts which are relatively heavy, and thus very difficult to carry to a desired tree for assembly.
The seat- or seat-and-foot-platform-types of deer stands tend to be relatively portable and so are comparatively easy to carry to a desired hunting location to be fastened to a tree. However, currently-used seat- or seat-and-foot-platform-types of deer stands are generally made of flimsy construction which can expose a deer hunter to the danger of falling to the ground even when these types of deer stands are used at relatively low heights in a tree. Moreover, the construction of these types of deer stands tends to wear quickly and can easily be damaged, so that a hunter can be injured by falling from a tree due to the failure of a part of the deer stand which has been damaged or which has worn-out with use over time. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a deer stand of the seat-and-foot-platform type which is relatively portable, and yet which is sturdy and durable and relatively safe for the hunter to use.